


A Relieving Night

by ahunmaster



Series: Wolf/Bear AU [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Bear-Men, Bodily Fluids, Breasts, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Gangbang, Human/Animal Hybrids, Hybrids, Kissing, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, OCs - Freeform, One Shot, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:10:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8063089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: The bear-men and Eclipse are enjoying themselves before they go to bed.





	

 

There was nothing that Megatron liked better to end the day with then relieving himself of his sexual frustrations.  And having a lover rather than looking for a quick fuck made that so much easier than what he had to do before.

 

And it pleased him now, just as he was turning into bed, to see Eclipse's luscious lips stuck tight around his cock as he fucked her mouth.  Well, not so much he, but his cock was fucking her mouth.  Mostly likely because Lugnut was pounding away at her from behind.

 

It was very rare for Megatron to have a very... passive role in the sex.  Often, it was him driving the whole thing while Lugnut and Shockwave were there to be where he needed them to be.  But tonight, he was just in the mood to lay back and let them drive the pace of it all.  He didn't mind; he wasn't coming for a while and feeling Eclipse's warm mouth on his cock was good for now.

 

He knew it wouldn't take long for Lugnut to cum.

 

And sure enough, the bigger bear-man came, filling Eclipse with his seed and nearly collapsing on her from the force of his orgasm.  But as he started to reach around her waist for her clit, Megatron interrupted him.

 

"Leave it for now.  Get her ready for Shockwave."

 

Nodding, the younger bear-man pulled out of the human woman, leaving her to moan around Megatron's cock.  With a chuckle, he pulled her off him, saliva dripping down her chin as she coughed.

 

"Are you feeling needy, Eclipse?  Or do you want more?"

 

Gasping, Eclipse gave a nod as she moved to lay on her back.  She was not blind to what her lovers wanted.  And knowing who was coming next, she wanted him to be happy while making her feel good as well.

 

Sure enough, Shockwave appeared over her.  Climbing between her legs, he gave her a quick peck before he began to rub her pussy's entrance.

 

Eclipse groaned at the touch, but had little time to react when Megatron pulled her head back to seat his cock down her throat again.  After a moment of coughing around him, she was able to get her pace from before back as she began to deep throat him.  And she didn't even skip a beat when Shockwave finally seated himself inside her and leaned down to suckle at one of her breasts.

 

"Such a good little slut," Megatron brushed the hair from her neck, reveling in its vulnerable, bare state as it swelled with each thrust of his cock.  "Letting Shockwave fuck you silly while you eat my cock.  You've been waiting for us to do this all day, haven't you?"

 

A hum around his cock answered him.  Or maybe that was because Shockwave had moved to suckle at her other nipple.  In any case, he just decided it was best to continue.

 

"You like that?  Of course you do," His fingers caressed her cheek as he moved to allow Shockwave to hold her better, easing the angle of the cock down her throat.  "Little sluts like you love to eat cum from bear-men.  It's so good, right?"

 

He had to resist sighing lustfully when she moaned around his cock.

 

"Yes it is.  You want more, don't you?"

 

Sheets shuffling alerted him to the other bear-man.  He could see Shockwave's hips moving faster, the movement throwing the sheets at his feet off the bed.

 

"Here comes the next course."

 

The other took his words as orders as his small hips moved faster, working to completion as he filled the woman below him with his seed.  Megatron had to pull his cock out of her just to see her face in full, moaning and gasping as Shockwave suckled at her breasts, causing her to orgasm around him.

 

It was an arousing sight and it took all of his strength to not come then and there.  He wanted to come in her pussy tonight as much as the sight of his cum on her lips made him so damn aroused.

 

Perhaps that could be the second round.  Maybe if Shockwave and Lugnut retired for the night, which was looking like a possibility at the moment.

 

"How are you feeling, Eclipse?"

 

Eclipse swallowed before opening her eyes to look up at him and nod.

 

"Was it good?"

 

"Y-Yes... *cough*"

 

"Do you need a break?"

 

"N... M-Maybe..."

 

Perhaps there wouldn't be that second round.  They had all had a long day.  Besides, he could do whatever he wanted to her tomorrow night after they all rested up.

 

"Very well."

 

He gestured to Shockwave and Lugnut, who had stayed around at the end of the bed watching them, and they quickly moved.  Shockwave pulled out of Eclipse while Lugnut helped her up and positioned her over their Alpha.

 

"W-What?"

 

"It's alright, Eclipse.  Let's just get you settled."

 

Eclipse grabbed his welcoming hands, only letting go when she gasped as his cock was placed into her sensitive vagina.  Lugnut and Megatron held her still before she relaxed, allowing them to lay her on Megatron's chest as they moved to lay on the bed.

 

"If you two wish to stay..."

 

"I believe I shall be retiring for the night, Sir." Shockwave bowed before getting up to grab his clothes.

 

"I-I-" Lugnut looked down at Eclipse who was just content to be laying down, "I will do so too."

 

"You are free to stay, you know."

 

"I-I... I shouldn't."

 

Megatron sighed, but let the passive bear-man bow as well and leave with the other, leaving just the two of them.

 

"He could have stayed for another round."

 

"Hmmm...." Eclipse was just nuzzling into his chest, dancing her fingers across his chest.

 

"But now it's just us."

 

"Hmm..."

 

Megatron chuckled as he moved his hands to her hips and rolled up into her.  "Do you want one more little snack before bedtime, Eclipse?"

 

He could feel the smile forming on her lips before he even saw her face come up.  Returning it, he kissed her deep before he slowly began to fuck her into her next orgasm.

 

When he finally came after her second orgasm of that round, he stayed inside her as he covered them up with a sheet before letting sleep take him away.

 

END


End file.
